bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Tangean
Tangeans are the native inhabitants of the planet Tangea. Unlike other species, the Tangeans are split into two highly divergent races: Tangean Royals and Tangean Grounders. Due to their prominence and diplomatic capability, the Royals are commonly referred to as Tangeans by both themselves and outsiders, whereas the Grounders are simply referred to as Grounders despite both races, living on the same planet, being Tangean. Both divergent species possess extraordinary powers unique between them. However, should a Royal be in the presence of a Grounder, or vice-versa, both species' powers will be rendered unusable. Biology Tangean Royals Royals are generally humanoid with blue skin. Some of them are shown to have abnormally long necks, and most have small, pointed ears. The majority of Royals are often skinny and lanky, though some appear to have more muscle than others. They are able to move through solid objects, a technique referred to as "Ghosting." Tangean Grounders Grounders have pinkish to tannish colored skin and elongated heads. They are completely hairless, and possess very few distinguishing traits from one another. Although Grounders are typically heavily built with muscle, they are capable of emitting mind pulses. History Tangean Royals were known to have evolved from a sentient ooze-like species. It is unknown if the Grounders evolved from the same species. Upon reaching the height of their civilization, Tangea's two more prevalent species established themselves across the Galaxy. Tangean Royals came to live in highly advanced structures established high above the planet's surface, while the Grounders live in a nomadic lifestyle down below. Royals rarely leave the planet, while Grounders were known to leave the planet for various reasons, such as bounty hunting. Powers Tangean Royals *'Phasing:' Tangeans can phase through solid objects thanks to their powers of intangibility. This ability is referred to as "Ghosting". *'Energy Absorption': A Tangean is also capable of phasing through volatile forms of energy unscathed. Any Tangean who phases through energy will also absorb said energy, leading to increased speed, strength and stamina. The drawback to this is that the absorption is heavily susceptible to addiction, which if not moderated will lead to a Tangean burning themselves out. *'Telepathy: '''They can read people's minds and possess several telepathic abilities. **'Mind Manipulation: They are able to erase and control the memories of others and even change the phase-minds of people. Tangean Grounders * '''Mental Energy: Grounders are able to project energy beams from their foreheads. Culture Tangean Royals The average Royal believes themselves to be superior to other species. They exist in an elitist, upper-class society, often wearing fancy clothing. Royal structures possess no doors, due to a combination of being able to ghost through walls and the unlikelihood of offworld visitors. Royals often look down upon their groundbound brethren, and will often use them as an insult when prompted. Tangean Grounders The Grounders appear to be more "rough" than the Tangean Royals. Like their snobbish cousins, they are quick to insult them, typically referring to them as "Bluebloods". Grounders are typically simple, and care little for anything beyond the here and now. While most of them are openly brutish and lack social graces, there are exceptions to this, such as the Bounty Hunter Romac. Grounders are said to have their own form of language, although this is more akin to a dialect rather than a language. Government Tangean Royals The Royals are ruled by a monarchy, hence their name. The current ruler of Tangea is King Nova, and the heir to the throne is his daughter Mira. Their palace is located in a floating city above the surface. The Royals' government is infamous for its many convoluted rules and laws, which eventually lead to a failed uprising lead by Lord Angstrom. Tangean Grounders Grounders possess no form of government due to their primitive, nomadic lifestyle. Military No details are known about the Tangean military, but the Tangean Royals are shown to have guards, while the Grounders seem to lean towards a militia-style military. Notable Tangeans Tangean Royals *Feara *Fop Doppler *King Nova *Lord Angstrom *Mira Nova Tangean Grounders *Romac *Clay *Marl Tangean Homeworld *Tangea Trivia *The name "Tangean" is derived from their ability to become in''tang''ible. References Category:Species